


【朱白】影帝夫夫二三事 - 6【内涵小破车】【R18】

by Carolisland



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: 1-5都在lofter。*应该很多太太写过影帝AU了，套个设定来写日常小甜饼。*双影帝。合法夫夫。*平行世界。不上升。ooc算我的。*全是幻想。梦里什么都有.jpg*虽然是连载，但没什么连续性，基本上是虐狗日常合集。主旨就是发糖。自己写着开心，发上来分享快乐。*文风沙雕，全是bug，相声唠嗑甜饼文认真可就输了！【住口*私设如山，随缘更新。





	【朱白】影帝夫夫二三事 - 6【内涵小破车】【R18】

6.  
某一年冬天赶上他俩都没什么事，戏拍完了活动也做完了，难得生出一个清闲的时日，他俩就琢磨着要出个国旅游度个假。极光早在几年前他俩告白那会儿就看过了，于是这次想去个热闹点的地方，挑来选去，最后去了英国。  
平日里过惯了快节奏生活，计划一定下他们就上booking找了个地方不错的民宿。豆豆和小北托付给了朋友，私下里通知了一下工作室他们便买上了启程的机票。  
决定突然知道的人少，买的又是大清早的航班，这么一走反而倒是逃过一批黄牛狗仔的眼睛。候机厅里难得的清净，他俩紧挨着坐凳子上像普通伴侣一样交着耳朵讲悄悄话儿。只不过这美好的清净了也就维持了一小会儿吧，有人把疑似他俩的照片po上了微博呀。  
后来还是有几个粉丝赶来了机场。北影帝一边抱怨“哎你们这么晚还来都不怕秃头的吗”一边跟小姑娘们侃大山，居影帝不说话，站在旁边笑弯了眼儿看他，眼神就好像天生长在他身上似的。他琢磨着这会儿估计又给这些个小粉丝们拍出了好些个情深意浓的照片儿来。后来他俩在赶来的几个粉丝的目送下进了登机口，北影帝又把手挥成了雨刮器，居一龙瞧着他刮了一会儿，伸手去抓他挥的起劲儿的爪子，把藏了一半在袖子里的手捞下来之后还不忘来个十指相扣，身后的粉丝们一阵鬼哭狼嚎纷纷掏出手机相机一顿抓拍。  
狗粮是好吃，就是有那么点儿齁。  
几个小时的路程着实有点儿长，他俩登了机用完了餐，唠嗑了约莫有一个多小时，也有就那么点儿倦了，机舱灭灯的时候北影帝裹着毯子靠在居影帝身上打瞌睡，打熄灯后的舱内点儿冷，居影帝摸了摸北影帝一直就挺凉的手，心里怕他娇嫩的胃受不起刺激，就问乘务加要了一份毯子裹在北影帝身上，浅眠的北宇动了动，半梦半醒地眨了眨眼睛，毛绒绒的脑袋蹭了蹭居一龙的颈窝，就又睡了过去。居影帝这会儿瞅着他的眼神都快滴出蜜来了，然后他小心翼翼的捋了捋北影帝睡的乱七八糟的刘海。  
一旁的漂亮空姐瞅了他们一会儿，终于是忍不住笑了起来。  
——You guys are sweet. Are you couples？  
居影帝愣一小下，接着满眼都堆着笑意  
——Yes. He is my husband.

等辗转了一波时差，他俩终于是下了地。伦敦这天的天气特别的好，天空无比的蓝，他们在地铁上看着街景不断的后移。地铁里的人儿有着人间百态，他们有些笑着，有些在读报，有些歪着脑袋睡着了，有些像他们一样在看窗外风光。伦敦的地铁开的不算快，有些年代的车子在路上走的哐当哐当，身边的人们在用西语交流。北宇在窗外那片蓝天白云的背景下看着居一龙的侧脸，细长的睫毛印着太阳的暖光，他突然就觉得在这陌生的地方，好像世界上就只剩下了他们俩。  
——龙哥。  
北宇喊着，看着居一龙在那道逆光里转过脸来。车里射进了一道光，然后北影帝凑过去飞快的亲了一口居影帝的嘴角。

等到下午的时候他俩终于到了定下的那间民宿。  
房主是个70多岁的老奶奶，他们一到就下楼来迎接他们。他俩一边用着还算过得去的英语和老奶奶交流，一边又在她引导下把两箱子行李搬上楼去。  
——抱歉啊，有一个房间的供暖坏了，明后天才能来修，你们介意挤一张床吗？  
老奶奶在居影帝下楼搬东西的时候对着门口的北宇说话。北影帝顿了一小下，接着咧开了一嘴白牙。  
——啊，没关系。他是我丈夫。  
好客的异乡人总对外面的世界充满了好奇。他们在晚餐时天南地北的聊天，从自家哪儿啥东西好吃聊到自己小时候有什么家乡趣闻。后来老奶奶笑眯眯的问他们你们是怎么认识的啊？我儿子也有个男朋友，我特别喜欢听他们的故事。北宇看了看他龙哥，然后摸摸鼻子说我俩是演员，演戏的时候认识的。老奶奶一听眼睛都亮了，硬是拉着他俩把从镇魂开始到他俩彻底摊牌的事儿磕磕绊绊地都讲了一遍。完了老奶奶慎重其事地拉着他俩的手。  
——你们都是勇敢的男孩儿。  
居一龙看着北宇，北宇也看着居一龙。他们想，是啊，那些个日子里乌烟瘴气流言蜚语，还好有勇敢的你陪在自己身旁。  
他们聊了好久，后来聊完了，收拾完桌子，洗漱完。勇气男孩儿就拉着他的勇气男孩儿钻进了床被子里去。  
老实说的话这木床的确有那么一点儿小，他俩侧躺着，两个一米八的汉子裹在被子里头，一翻身就胳膊膝盖乱撞，北宇同志不知道又拨了什么开关就又开始闹他，居一龙想把他按好了别闹腾快睡觉，结果撞着撞着就撞到了什么别的地方去了。北小宇别有用心，笑嘻嘻地任居一龙抓他，然后把胯挺过去蹭了蹭对方。  
居一龙盯着他看。  
——小白，我本来想忍着的。  
——但是哥哥，我想要呀。  
居一龙在心里面唉声叹气。  
你说说要是你放在心尖儿上的爱人，一边挤着小表情，一边咬着下嘴唇撒娇似的对你说想要，你能忍吗。  
不能。  
于是他们在被子里翻云覆雨，被子包着他们俩撑起了鼓鼓的一大块儿，木质结构的屋子隔音很差，为了不打扰房主奶奶睡觉某位同志还把声音压到了最小。他们做的慢条斯理，隐秘的喘息混着轻不可闻的低吟裹进肉体的碰撞。嫣红色儿爬满了北宇的身子和脸，他被捣腾的舒服的像一滩水儿，咬合着大玩意儿的地方湿漉漉，他仰着脖子把眼睛眯起来一半，眼神混混沌沌的蒙着雾分不清路子，饱满的嘴巴时而张着时而又被牙齿自己的咬住，他把自己整个儿泡在情欲的热流里，情不自禁地跟着后头的动作挺着腰，滋在他下面的热流将他泡的绵软，他夹起点腿儿来收紧屁股吸咬捣着他的玩意儿，那会让他更加舒服。他脑袋上起了一层薄汗，冲进脑子的感觉让他舒服的侧过脑袋在喉咙口拉出一个绵长的而无声的叹息。这屋子里安静又燥热。居大影帝瞧了瞧他爱人被性欲冲开了的眼眉，停了那么一小会儿，随后揪那截腰使坏地朝某个点儿重重地顶了几下，下头的人立马控制不住兀自把声音拔高了好几个调，反应过来的北影帝吓得捂着嘴巴红透了耳尖瞪他。  
居影帝摆着一脸无辜的样儿。  
——抱歉，力度没控制好。  
北影帝抬脚就踹他，也没使什么力，心想他的好哥哥果然切开是黑呀，然后看着居影帝伸手握着他的脚腕，转头在他脚背上亲了一口。  
后来他们折腾了很久，折腾到整个被窝都暖哄哄的冒着热气，折腾到北影帝大概第三次泄到居影帝的肚皮上，那白花花的皮肤上此刻湿嗒嗒黏唧唧的看起来一点儿都不像话，居影帝抽了好几张纸把他俩身上都擦干净，特别注意没把被子床单给弄脏，然后把纸巾团成一团连带北影帝屁股里面的安全套一起丢进纸篓子。空气里全是他俩的味道，他想着明天早上一定要开窗透个风。  
完事儿后北宇把183的个子缩起来钻进居一龙怀里，软乎乎的像一只累了的大猫。  
居一龙搂着他，想着这跨过大洋的地方没有媒体没有狗仔，认识他们的人也很少，他们第二天也不会有活动要出席，而且他们是合法夫夫呀。  
然后他心安理得地在北影帝的颈子上嘬了好几个吻痕。


End file.
